That time Emma Swan and Regina Mills got Stuck in the Mud
by 9lies
Summary: Takes place in season two after Emma and Snow White have come back from fairy tale land (divergence from canon obviously). Regina is committed to giving up magic for Henry's sake and Emma has not really used her magic yet. Results in an interesting situation: involving mud, a piggy back ride and a deer. Fluffy Swan Queen one shot :)


"Come on mom!" shouted Henry from up ahead. "It's just a little mud! I really want to show you!"

Emma smirked at Regina. "Looks like heels may not have been the best choice of attire Madame Mayor."

Regina glared at Emma. "I was unaware that the path would be this muddy today and the alternate option you provided me with was incredibly unattractive."

Emma laughed. She had offered Regina an old pair of rubber boots that had been in her bug when the mayor finally agreed to go hiking. The look of pure disgust that had crossed Regina's face when she had seen the pair of worn looking (but still totally use-able in Emma's opinion) yellow boots had been absolutely priceless. Perhaps it had been the bright yellow colour or the large chunk of rubber that was missing from the upper portion of the right boot that had caused the mayors disdain, Emma wasn't sure, but in her opinion the boots were trusty and a much better option than Regina's 6 inch heels. And now her terrible choice of attire was going to bite her in the ass.

"Besides…."Regina said quietly. "In the past this wouldn't have been a problem."

"I know you promised Henry you'd stop using magic," Emma said, smiling softly at the brunette.

"Yes...well then you will understand why I can't go any further."

Regina called out to Henry "I'm sorry Henry but these heels are really expensive. I'll just wait here and you can show Emma this time and I can come another time."

"But I want both you guys to see it!", Henry whined.

"Please mom."

It was a late summer evening. The three had been walking down one of trails in the forest behind the mansion. Henry had told his mothers that he had something he wanted to show them. Regina had initially been quite upset that Henry had been exploring the woods without her permission and at first was going to refuse to come at all. But when Henry turned to look at her with pleading eyes she felt her anger soften and had agreed to go. It hadn't helped that Emma had been there as well giving her the same puppy dog expression as Henry. Honestly she was such a child.

Looking now at Henry Regina felt guilt creeping up again. She needed to be a better mother, after all Henry had only become friendly towards her rather recently since she had started trying to change her "evil" ways. She didn't really think that using magic was evil but she was trying not to for Henry's sake. Perhaps today she could sacrifice her foot fashion for her son as well.

"I suppose I could go back to the house and get those hideous boots Miss Swan brought," Regina said.

"It will be too dark by then!"

"oh."

Regina looked sad and Emma wanted to fix it. She looked at the pile of mud ahead of them and considered the situation. It really wasn't that deep looking. Then suddenly she had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Henry how much further is it?" Emma asked.

"Maybe like five more minutes….why?"

She could do this. She didn't go running every morning for no reason.

"I have an idea," Emma said looking at Regina.

"I am not taking off my shoes," Regina snipped.

"What of course not!" Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to give you a piggy back ride."

"What!?"

"What?"

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Why would I be?"

"One. I am not a child. Two. It is undignified. Three. I highly doubt you would be able to carry me."

"I'm plenty strong" Emma said with a challenging look in her eyes.

"I'm sure you are Miss Swan," Regina teased "what with all those bear claws you eat."

"I'll prove it!"

And without a moment's hesitation, (and a determined look in her eyes) Emma swung one arm underneath Regina's legs while simultaneously grabbing her waist with the other. This caused Regina to fall backwards and up into Emma's surprisingly strong arms. Regina gasped and instinctively wrapped her arms around Emma's neck for balance.

Emma wasn't sure how the hell she had done it. I mean sure she did lift weights sometimes as well but she had kind of been bluffing. But here she was holding her former nemesis like a newlywed-bride; ready to cross the threshold and start their happy ending together... like _what the Fuck!_ She better stop that thought process immediately.

Regina was not exactly light but she wasn't incredibly heavy either. She felt soft held against her. What was that Emma smelled? Apples and cinnamon?

Emma stood there exhilarated to have Regina so close to her yet she couldn't think of anything to say. Neither it seemed could Regina. She could feel Regina breathing and her own heart was beating wildly. Things got even more awkward when Regina looked up at Emma and the two made eye contact.

A soft coughing sound from up head interrupted the pair.

Emma immediately averted her eyes at the same time as Regina turned her head sharply away.

"Moms?" Henry said innocently. "Can we get going?"

"Sure" Emma said quickly.

"What I'd tell you," she mumbled, gently setting Regina down.

"Right well- Emma"

Regina seemed flustered.

"I guess I was mistaken perhaps you are capable of carrying me across the mud."

"I am?"

"If you start questioning yourself now Miss Swan I might change my mind."

"Oh no I can do it!" Emma said grinning "hop on."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I would like a rock to boost myself if you please."

"Of course no problem," Emma said looking around. Then she spotted a large log at the edge of the path.

"How about that?" Emma said pointing.

"I suppose it shall do," Regina said.

Regina surprisingly managed to climb on top of the moss covered log rather gracefully, (well as elegantly as one can in 6 inch heels) and without any assistance from Emma.

Standing in front of her slightly crouched in anticipation Emma waited for Regina to get on her back. Just when Emma thought Regina was going to call the whole thing off, there was a final huff, and Regina hesitantly placed her arms around Emma's neck. Emma encouraged her by crouching lower and then with a little 'hmmfpp' noise Regina shifted the rest of her body onto Emma's back with her thighs wrapped around Emma's waist, heels dangling dramatically on either side.

Emma could hear Regina's rapid breathing and the scent of apple and cinnamon was overwhelming. God. Yet again, Regina felt so good against her. What was she thinking?! She was simply helping Regina share a family moment with their son. There was no ulterior motive here!

"Comfortable your majesty?" Emma said playfully after a few moments when Regina had seemed to have settled in.

"Your back is bearable" Regina replied.

"Bearable huh?" Emma said smiling.

"Let's go, shall we keep this trip as short as possible?" Regina said briskly.

"Alright then" Emma replied and with that she began walking through the mud.

The mud was deep and incredibly sticky so it took Emma quite some effort and serious concentration to get through it. It was also a good distraction from the fact that Regina…. REGINA FRICKING MILLS….the former evil queen and her former nemesis was on her back. It was amazing and arousing and it shouldn't be. Her mom would kill her! Heck Regina would kill her if she knew how Emma was feeling. So Emma continued sluggishly through the mud concentrating on her footing so she wouldn't lose her balance. Henry walked a few meters ahead of them calling out safe places to step and shouting words of encouragement.

"Moms were almost there!" he would cry before dashing out of sight, shortly to appear once again when they rounded a bend.

The forest was quiet except for the occasional tweeting of birds and the trees stretched high above them appearing to almost touch the sky.

The two had been travelling in silence for what seemed like ages to Emma, but had perhaps in reality only been ten minutes, when Regina softly began humming. Emma first heard the humming in her right ear and stopped for a moment in surprise.

Regina immediately stopped humming and asked in somewhat deeper voice than usual "Is something the matter Sheriff?"

"Really?" Emma replied.

"I am unable to see the immediate path ahead of us as well as you can, as my vantage point is not as good as yours, so yes I am unaware as to why we are stopping," Regina replied.

"No... not that" said Emma, "You're calling me sheriff? While sitting on my back! You think this is part of my job description?!"

Emma could hear Regina smirking. "Well Miss Swan" Regina drawled. "Is it not the job of a Sheriff to rescue people?"

"Well yeah," Emma fumbled "but I don't see how-"

"And if you were per say rescuing an injured damsel in distress," Regina interrupted, "from say a fire or flood would it not be appropriate to carry her on your back to safety?"

"Urmmm...," Emma replied. Distracted by the fact that Regina had just referred to herself as a damsel in distress!

"And in that situation if she was concerned as to why you were stopping" Regina purred into her ear, "when the fire was still blazing behind them would it not be appropriate to call you sheriff?"

"Dammit Regina" Emma murmured. She hated that she had just been turned on by that.

"There is no fire behind us…. and I stopped because you started singing in my ear" Emma said childishly.

"That was hardly singing Ms. Swan", Regina snipped.

"Well it distracted me!" Emma said.

"Fine I'll stop", Regina huffed.

"No really it's okay! I was just surprised that's all. Well you know... I didn't expect you to hum" Emma babbled.

"You sing really nice…I mean hum."

There was a pause and Emma felt kind of embarrassed. She thought Regina wasn't going to reply at all but then Regina started to chuckle softly before Emma felt her leaning forward.

"Why thank you sheriff. Your back is quite nice too," she said in a low voice while gently squeezing Emma's shoulders.

Heat rushed to Emma's face. Was she flirting?

"You guys..." Henry called from up a head, "hurry up were almost there!"

Regina straightened up almost immediately and before Emma could respond said loudly:

"My son is ahead of us and seeing as I would like to get there before tomorrow, I would appreciate Sheriff if there is no reason for this stopping that we continue."

"You're having too much fun back there Madame Mayor"

"Let's get going Sheriff," Regina said in a sing-song voice.

So Emma started walking again but she could no longer see Henry so she guessed he had rounded the corner once more. After a few minutes Regina began humming again and this time Emma ignored it. Well not really; she listened. It was pleasant and simple tune, with an other world-ish element to it. Emma wondered if Regina's mother had taught it to her.

Cora? Meh. Probably not. The woman hadn't seemed like the type to sing to her children. Perhaps Regina's father then? Emma's back was beginning to hurt a bit, though she dared not admit it. She was enjoying the feel of Regina against her too much.

The mud seemed to be getting thicker and deeper here and Emma started to have trouble moving her feet. How had Henry got through this so fast?

Suddenly there was noise in the bushes and Emma and Regina both turned their heads quickly to the source of the sound.

"What was that?" Emma said stopping abruptly.

"I'm not sure", Regina replied nervously. "Perhaps a squirrel or deer or some other form of harmless wild life?"

"Yeah maybe," Emma said.

It was beginning to get darker and both woman were aware that the sun would be setting soon. Emma turned back to the path and tried to pull her boot out of the mud with no success.

Taking a deep breath Emma pulled harder, grunting with frustration. But no matter how hard she tried, her boot wouldn't budge.

"Dammit! I think I'm stuck" Emma grumbled.

"What?" Regina said faintly.

"I'm stuck!" Emma said this time louder than before.

"You can't be serious?"

"I am."

Regina Sighed. "I should have known something like this would happen."

"What? That I'd get stuck!"

"No that you'd be unable to accomplish such an easy task."

"Hey this isn't my fault," Emma replied. "And easy please Regina you aren't exactly light."

Regina coughed loudly. "I see your strength is not as superior as you claim!"

"I might just drop you here", Emma said.

"You wouldn't", Regina huffed.

"I would too!"

"Child", Regina snapped.

"Brat", Emma countered.

"Idiot."

"Evil Queen."

Regina didn't respond.

Dammit! Emma's eyes widened, realizing what she had said. It was still a sensitive spot for Regina and she really was trying to make up for all the shit that had happened.

"Wait I'm sorry," Emma said, "I guess were just in a difficult situation."

Regina hesitated for a moment before responding.

"No I'm sorry Ms. Swan. It was unreasonable for me to blame you for this …you can just set me down here and I'll help fish you out. The shoes are no matter- what's important is that I'm- were here for Henry."

"That's it!" Emma cried.

"What?"

"Fish" Emma said laughing. "Well technically not fish, but turtles or whatever or deer or birds…"

"You're losing me Swan….?

"Well", Emma said, "there's another skill that I never told you about."

"Besides your amazing human lie detector abilities", Regina said smirking.

"Besides", Emma grinned.

Regina looked down at her curiously.

"I'm not sure if this counts as magic Emma continued but ever since the curse ended, I've kind of noticed something strange."

"Do tell?"

"Just the way animals have been looking at me and stuff."

"Miss Swan seriously… the curse breaks and you believe animals are looking at you?"

"Yup" said Emma.

And with that Emma began to sing loudly and off key.

"Umm animals…. all kinds of animals… squirrels and birds and deer and turtles. We need your help!"

Emma paused for a second looking around the darkening forest.

Regina tried to contain her laughter.

"Hey" Emma said looking confused. "It's not that funny."

"Doesn't my mom do this? You know in the Disney movie how Snow White sings or whistles and all the animals come rushing to help her clean the dwarf's cabin?"

"I hardly think you should use movies as a basis for reality Miss Swan."

"Says the real life fairy tale character."

"Well you do have a point there" Regina said. Emma could hear the smile in her voice.

Emma glanced around sheepishly. "Animals…" she called one more time looking around hopefully for signs of life. But alas no animals emerged from the surrounding green.

The weight of Regina was starting to cramp up Emma's back.

"Urm Regina"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind standing on that rock? My back's killing me."

"Hmmpff. You're lucky there is one so close by to your sticking spot", Regina declared, while clumsily reaching her heel towards the stone. Emma crouched to accommodate her, and using the saviour for balance Regina managed to hoist herself on top of the small yet somehow dry rock.

When the former queen was settled she ran a finger through her hair before turning to Emma with a small smirk on her face.

"What exactly gave you the impression that animals would respond to your beck and call?"

"Well it's a bit of story…" Emma said shrugging her shoulders sheepishly.

"Do tell princess", Regina said eyes widening with a saccharine smile. Emma gulped.

"Well it first started right after the curse broke. I was on my way to your house to stop that mob of people who wanted to kill you. I guess I was worried so I wasn't really looking where I was going when I crashed right into this deer. It was just standing there in the middle of the sidewalk.

"How highly improbable", Regina murmured, feeling touched that the blonde had been worried.

"I know right! I screamed right as I crashed into the deer! Then I was all on the ground coughing and sputtering and swearing. When I looked up I was expecting the deer to be gone, but instead it just was standing there a few feet away. I swear it looked like it was kind of sad; sorry that it had hit me. So I slowly stood up and said 'it's alright deer it was my fault.'"

Regina smiled. "How kind of you to take the blame Miss Swan."

Emma shrugged.

"Well that's when the really weird thing happened! The deer took a step closer to me. So I just thought 'what the hell?' and reached out my hand to touch it."

"What the hell indeed. No concern about rabies I see."

"Concerned about my safety your majesty?" Emma said winking.

Regina looked away huffing. "Not really Miss Swan just concerned about my son catching a truly terrible disease."

Emma rolled her eyes and grinned before continuing.

"Anyhow the deer let me pet it for a little bit before backing up and bowing its head to me. Then it ran off in the direction of the forest and I remembered what I was doing and ran to your house."

"To save me" Regina finished.

"Well- it wasn't just me, Mary Margaret and David really were the ones who stopped everyone."

"But you convinced them that my life was worth sparing."

"I guess I did," Emma said quietly.

"Don't be shy Miss Swan. Saviour after all is in your title", Regina said quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah but that's not why I stopped them,"Emma said seriously. "You really think I just did that because I'm the Saviour?"

"You did it for Henry."

There was silence between them for a moment. Emma thinking back to the moment she and her parents had stopped the mob. Truth was she had been furious with Regina. Regina had given her the apple turnover and it had hurt Henry! A part of her had wanted Regina to pay, but another stronger force had thought 'No I can't let that happen.' At the time Emma had thought that it was because Regina was Henry's mother and he couldn't afford to lose her. No matter what she had done. But now she wondered if even back then a part of her in a weird way had cared about Regina?

"Miss Swan?" Regina said quietly.

Emma shook her head frazzled, "Right."

"We better get going," Regina murmured, "and although your story was very interesting and I don't think the deer is going to come and save us today."

Emma looked around. It had gotten pretty dark. Just a faint trickle of light was seeping through the branches above. The sun was clearly setting. It seemed like they had been stopped there for 15 minutes and surprisingly Henry hadn't come back looking for them.

"I guess not," Emma sighed, while tugging to loosen her boot from the mud with no success. "I think we're going to miss it," she said sadly.

"I'm sure Henry will forgive us," Regina said, crouching awkwardly on the rock. "In fact I'm surprised that he has not come back looking for us as of yet."

"Henry" Regina called.

There was no response.

"Henry?" Emma called.

Still no response.

Regina started looking worried. "I thought he said the clearing was just up ahead."

"Yeah he definitely did!" Emma said, starting to feel concerned. What if something had happened him? Here she was stupid and helpless, stuck in the mud, telling a dumb story about that time she crashed into a deer.

"Henry" Regina called again, this time her voice higher.

Emma began tugging furiously at her boot but it was still to no avail.

Regina's face darkened and she was about to step down from the rock when Emma shouted "Wait!"

"This is no time for vanity Miss Swan," Regina snapped, "my son is in danger and as little as you think of me I do not place my shoe's welfare above his."

"No I meant the mud is incredibly thick. Your six inch heels are going slice right to the bottom of it. You'll get stuck in this mud too and then we will both be trapped!"

Regina halted looking panicked. "Then I suppose I have no other choice."

Regina raised her arms and Emma suddenly was engulfed in cloud of purple smoke, when she heard it.

Henry's voice was calling to them faintly, from up ahead. "Moms?"

The cloud of purple smoke dissipated immediately.

"Hey moms what's taking so long?!"Henry called emerging from behind the trees just ahead.

Both Regina and Emma exhaled loudly.

"I'm afraid Miss Swan is stuck", Regina called.

"In the mud?!" Henry shouted back laughing.

"Indeed", Regina called and then chuckled.

"Wasn't so funny a moment ago!" Emma said rolling her eyes but smiling. She was relieved.

"Well why don't you take your boots off then? You guys are going to miss it! Come quickly!" Henry said running out of sight once again.

"You know that's not a bad idea," Emma mumbled to herself, while starting to unlace her boots.

Emma was in the process of freeing herself when she was interrupted by a loud whisper from Regina.

"Emma!"

Emma looked up, surprised that Regina had used her actual name. She looked back at Regina in confusion and the brunette pointed in front of them.

Then Emma saw it! It was the same deer that she had crashed into that day. The creature was more beautiful than she remembered and looked almost ethereal standing in the shadows at the edge of the forest. Its autumn brown fur fluffed around it, while its black eyes glistened with what seemed like mutual recognition. White antlers stretched high above its head, and Emma noticed that they were covered with little bits of moss and flowers with blue round petals.

"Hi there" Emma said softly.

The deer took a step forward and Emma smiled.

"Yes I remember you," Emma whispered and the deer approached her until it was standing close enough that if she reached out a hand she would easily be able to touch its fluffy coat.

The deer looked at Emma again slightly turning its head to the side, and then nodded towards Regina.

"Emma," Regina whispered, "I'm presuming this is the deer that you collided with the other day?"

"Umm yeah", Emma whispered back, eyes still fixed on the otherworldly creature. She reached up her hand hesitantly, and the animal nuzzled its head right underneath it.

Emma grinned. Its coat was incredibly soft! It kind of reminded her of a kitten at one of her foster homes that had loved it when she nuzzled it under its chin.

Regina watched the scene unfold somewhat amazed. She sensed a lot of magic coming from this animal. She remembered tales of a forest spirit back in the enchanted forest. A creature whose job it was to protect the forest and all its many creatures from destruction, and other (often human) evils. Could there be one in this world as well? It was said that this spirit was very shy and able to take the form of any forest animal or plant so that it could quietly monitor intruders. Regina had never heard of it directly interacting with humans.

But there right in front of her eyes was Emma smiling softly reaching out to stroke the animal. As the last bit of sunlight came streaming in through the cracks between the tall trees foliage, the light caught Emma's hair in such a way that her usually blonde curls appeared to be golden and glittering. With her green eyes transfixed on the animal Emma looked absolutely beautiful and every bit the princess.

Regina was speechless for a moment before she whispered, "Emma I think that's a forest spirit."

The deer turned its head to look directly at Regina.

Emma smiled turning to Regina "I think that's a confirmation."

But when she turned back to look at the creature it was gone.

"What! where did it GOOO?" Emma bemoaned slouching her shoulders.

"It ran off in that direction," Regina said pointing to a series of dark trees to their left.

"Well wow" Emma said, clearly still flustered "It was so beautiful!"

Regina smiled.

"So why did it let me touch it?"

"I'm not sure Emma, but that creature is quite magical and very powerful. If it is what I think it is, it's very ancient and back in the enchanted forest there are many legends about it. I'm not entirely sure why it would be here in Storybrooke. But it definitely seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Magical! Very COOL. So I'm totally like a fairy tale princess!"

Regina rolled her eyes but Emma just grinned.

"Wait a second…"

"Regina when did you get off that rock?" Emma's voice trailed off as she looked at the ground. It was covered with thick green grass and the occasional couple of dandelions. In addition (and most importantly) her boots were completely clean and not the slightest bit stuck.

"Wait when did this happen?"

Regina smirked. "Observant as always Miss Swan."

"Really when did this happen?"

"I believe sometime after the stag ran away," Regina replied.

"Wow" Emma said.

"MOMS" Henry shouted from ahead, "It's almost gone you are totally going to miss it!"

"After you, prin-cess,"Regina said motioning her hand forward and smirking.

Emma grinned and they continued on after Henry on the new grassy path.

The two walked single file in silence, rounding one last bend before reaching a clearing. Emma took in a deep breath. They had come to the edge of a steep cliff, and the view was absolutely gorgeous.

Ahead of them the forest stretched downwards into a deep valley and more rocky cliffs could be seen far off in the distance. The sun low in the horizon, was almost fully set, but the sky was an array of colours; dipping from blue purples into orangey pinks.

Henry turned back to them grinning, "See!"

"Oh Henry, it's beautiful!" Emma could hear Regina saying.

Henry rushed over to them and grabbed Emma's hand pulling her towards the edge of the precipice.

"Careful there Henry!" Emma exclaimed, and in the same moment she turned back smiling and grabbed Regina's hand.

Regina looked surprised for a moment standing there stiffly, but then Emma squeezed her fingers, and smiling shyly at Emma she allowed herself to be pulled forward. Henry halted a few feet from the edge of the precipice. So there the three of them stopped and stood, hands intertwined.

It was a calm and tranquil moment, until a sharp gust of wind rustled some nearby leaves off the edge, making the three suddenly aware of the sharp descent that lay ahead. Regina's hand seemed to grip Emma's more tightly, and she pulled Emma and her son backwards until they were all a safer distance from the edge. Henry unfazed by the whole incident was looking off in the distance, and Emma noticed a gleam of excitement in his eyes. She removed her hand gently from his and used it to ruffle his hair.

"What you thinking kid?" Emma said.

"Just wondering what the enchanted forest would be like. You got to see it Emma? What was it like? Were there unicorns and mermaids and princes?" Henry said looking up at her.

"You know what."

"What?"

"I don't think it was half as beautiful as it is here," Emma said while directly looking at Regina. They were still holding hands.

Regina was staring off at the forest below and had a far off expression on her face. Emma noticed there were faint tears in her eyes.

"That's a non-answer," Henry mumbled with annoyance; but Emma didn't seem to hear him.

"Hey," Emma murmured, lifting Regina's hand gently. Regina turned to look at her.

Their fingers were still laced together and Emma could feel her heart beating rapidly as Regina's eyes met hers. Regina's expression was somehow softer, much less guarded then it usually was.

"Emma," Regina said.

"Regina," Emma replied.

"Thanks for- assisting me earlier this evening."

"It was my pleasure your majesty," Emma said smiling.

Henry looked at his mothers curiously. He was surprised to see them getting along so well.

"Anyhow I should be thanking you … You saved mine and Mary Margaret's life back at the well," Emma said.

Regina just nodded.

Henry decided to butt between the two grinning.

"You guys are getting along really well!" he said innocently. "Did something happen earlier that I should know about?"

"Well…," Regina said awkwardly, unsure exactly how to answer her son. She wasn't really sure why Emma had suddenly become so tolerable, and in this moment almost alluring.

"There was a deer," Emma blurted.

Regina rolled her eyes. But smiled just the same, eloquent as always.

"Wait! what?" Henry said."What are you talking about?"

"We'll explain later," Regina replied her eyes meeting Emma's.

"Okay you better!" Henry said. His brow furrowed in confusion.

Emma laughed, ruffling his hair once again.

SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ

Later that night when Henry had finally gone to bed and Emma and Regina had told him the story of the magical deer multiple times, Emma found herself standing on Regina's porch feeling somewhat reluctant to leave.

Henry had been especially excited about the incident and had looked for the forest spirit in his story book. Sadly he hadn't been able to find it in there, so he had asked Regina to tell him as much as she knew about the creature while he wrote it all down. Emma being not a bad artist had also drawn a pencil sketch of it for him, which he had promptly stuck in the back of his book along with the stories Regina had told them.

Regina was a surprisingly good story teller and Emma would have been content just to listen to the sound of her voice for hours. But eventually Henry's eyelids had started to droop and Regina had said firmly (despite their son's protests), "that's enough for tonight."

"I had a really great time today,"Emma said.

"I suppose it was a tolerable outing," Regina conceded, smirking slightly. She was standing on the porch tapping her heel softly against the concrete.

"Only tolerable?" Emma grinned leaning forward. "Wouldn't you say our evening was almost magical?"

"Perhaps to a small degree," Regina said rolling her eyes, but shifting closer to Emma as well.

Emma smiled. She still felt reluctant to leave but she couldn't think of anything to say. Regina so looked beautiful, standing there in her usual, somewhat overdressed, business attire. She was wearing a silken blue blouse, with couple buttons undone, tucked into black slacks. And of course, to finish the outfit off with flair, were her crazy-ass six inch heels. The ones that had started their whole adventure in the first place, looking completely spotless and untouched from the days events.

Emma shook her head in amusement. Slowly her eyes wandered back up Regina's body, hesitating on her cleavage for a bit longer than she should have, before becoming fixated on Regina's lips. They looked so red! Like the red delicious apples Regina grew. Emma wondered if they tasted just as good. Fuck no. They probably tasted even better.

"Ethem,"Regina coughed.

Shit! Focus Swan. Focus. Emma's cheeks coloured, looking up to meet Regina's eyes.

Regina smirked quirking an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be on your way Miss Swan?"

"Yes well….. er good night then your majesty?" It came out as more of a question than she had intended.

"Good night princess," Regina said smiling softly.

But she made no move to go inside. Instead Regina reached forward with one hand, softly tucking a lock of Emma's curls behind one ear. Emma could feel her heart thudding loudly as she searched Regina's eyes. The brunette looked almost vulnerable for a second, her fingers slowly trailing down from Emma's ear to softly brushing against her neck.

Emma inhaled sharply as she felt Regina's fingers linger on her collarbone. Unfortunately, this seemed to shake Regina out of her trance. A look of horror crossed her face, before her expression became cold and guarded as she took a step back.

"Goodnight Miss Swan," Regina said abruptly spinning on her heel.

But after having seen such an intimate, beautiful side of the brunette, Emma was not going to let her go that easily. In fact it gave her the courage to do what she did next.

"Wait Regina!" Emma exclaimed, and grabbing Regina's wrist she spun her around to face her. For a brief second Regina looked startled but as Emma placed both arms on Regina's shoulders, her expression changed to one of desire. Emma then lunged in closing the distance between them with a kiss. As cliche as it sounded Regina really did taste like apples.

What started out as slow and almost nervous soon became hot and heavy. As the kiss deepened, their tongues made circles around each other and Regina reached her fingers into blonde curls pulling Emma closer to her with a groan. Emma felt a spark of desire flood through her, and moved her hands over the brunette's ass and squeezed. Regina gasped but continued to kiss deeper. She never wanted this kiss to end. And neither did Emma. However eventually the two were forced to separate when the desire for air became too strong to ignore.

Both panting but arms still locked around each other their eyes met. Emma grinned at Regina and Regina smiled shyly back at the blonde. As with most of their encounters, Emma was the first to break the silence.

"well that was long overdue"

Regina smiled at Emma. "You think so?" she said, and leaned in to kiss her once again.

And they lived happily ever after! (no more bullshit curses, memory loss, character destruction or beards!)

THE END

SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ

Authors notes:

Yay! Finally. This took me forever to write and edit and edit again. And I know that there are probably still tons of mistakes which I apologize for if they are annoying. But I needed to finish this once and for all! However I did have a hella of a lot of fun writing it :)

This is my first ever fanfiction (that I finished) and any feed back is much appreciated! 3 I wanted to give back to Swen after all the amazing fanfics, art and fan videos that I have read, and watched over the many years I have been in this fandom. YOU GUYS have changed my life for the better and I will never forget this fandom or probably ever really leave it! I know this doesn't really match the Swan Queen Week theme but I wanted to post it now LOL. Anyhow if you read my ramblings much appreciated!


End file.
